A Mother and Son Talk
by Crismebella
Summary: Esme has a long overdue talk with Jasper at the end of Breaking Dawn while they are sitting on the sofa.


**Author's note: This is set at the end of Breaking Dawn. I have been reading the wonderful stories of Choice HP where she has the Cullen reading the Twilight series. It is a great way of rereading the books; it adds a fresh and new way of seeing some of the passages. Anyway, at this writing she has just finish the chapter where Bella awakes. I couldn't wait for her to finish I had to reread my favorite parts again, Bella jumping Jake for nicknaming her daughter after a sea monster, arm wrestling with Emmett, meeting J. Jenks, Garret stopping Kate from attacking, Garret's speech, Jane realizing that Bella is blocking her and Bella smiling, Edward out thinking Aro with Alice's help, Bella questioning Jasper about J. Jenks, and Edward finally hearing what Bella is thinking. Then I wondered why Bella questioning Jasper about J. Jenks would be a favorite then I realize that it was because that is the only thing Jasper says after Alice and he return and it wasn't enough. This came to me as I realize where he was sitting. I hope you all enjoy it.**

A Mother and Son Talk

Esme turned from watching her son when Bella spoke to him to glance at her.

"Oh, Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm curious – why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Esme went back to watching her son as he chuckled. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain." She frowned at the fact he still felt that he couldn't trust people, even with someone who he has dealt with for over twenty years. Well, she will be working on that next. She glanced at Nahuel and wondered if he wanted to rest. Being half human like Nessie, surely he was tried too and needed to sleep.

"Alice, why don't you show Nahuel to Edward's room, perhaps he would like to rest."

"Sure," she answered. "Would you like to come too Huilen? There is also a sofa in the room along with books and music if you would like to relax after these past few days." She stood and waved the way to the stairs. Both of them stood, silently agreeing. Jasper made to stand to go with Alice too but Esme's arm tighten not letting him leave. Jasper turned questioning eyes to Esme but she didn't say anything just looked at Alice. Jasper turned back to look at Alice too but she just look back at them with a gentle smile on her lips, turning to lead the way up to Edward's room. Jasper turned back to Esme.

"Edward was my first son" she began, totally confusing Jasper, he was sure he was going be lectured about taking Alice away even though it was Alice that took him away but apparently he was going to be compared to Edward, the favorite son, the perfect son that never did any wrong how quickly they forget Edward's errors. "in this new family" she continue even though she could see the confusion then resentment growing in his eyes. "and he'll always have a very special place in my heart just like my first son. He needs me to be his friend now more than he needs me to be his mother." She could see in Jasper eyes that he still needed his mother even if he would never admit it.

"But you are my last son," she nodded at him. "A mother needs to be needed by her children" she explained. "And although none of my children have said so, a mother knows when her child needs her." She paused. "I know you think that you and Alice were allowed to join the family because of Alice. That everyone agreed to you so that Alice would get to stay. I don't know what motivated the others to agree – except for Carlisle he was just overjoyed at having two more children – I agreed because I wanted you to be my son." She paused because she could see the disbelief in Jasper's eyes. He always knew that the only reason he was allow to stay at first was because how much the family wanted Alice, he could feel that from the start, and that Alice wouldn't stay on if he wasn't welcome too. Oh, he knew the family loved him now for himself. He could feet that too, but he really doubted that back then that anybody wanted him. They couldn't have. He had been frightening back then. The one true vampire in the mist of all these 'vegetarians'. No matter how much Edward wanted to claim that during his rebellion he was one – he truly hadn't been. Edward hadn't killed without choosing the victim but he had. He killed whatever was in front of him, sure he suffered for it, but still he didn't try to pick one that deserved to die like Edward had done. He may have been scar torn and battle weary and more than ready for this life, but he still was something the others were not. Something they all did not want to be. So, yeah he found it hard to believe he could have been the reason for any of them to choose for Alice and him to stay, especially Esme with her softness, her gentleness. She should never even know of such horrors. But as he stared at Esme's firm, loving truthful glaze, and felt the maternal longing she projected at him he began to have his doubts.

"You wanted me?" he whispered, afraid to say out loud, "me not just Alice."

"Yes." She answered, "I wanted Alice because that would give me you."

"But Alice," he began to defend her.

"I loved Alice at first sight" she explained. "But you were the one I wanted to stay, that I needed to stay." She smiled and laid a gentle hand on his cheek lifting his eyes to hers.

"I loved Alice at first sight." She repeated. "But you were my son at first sight."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't tell you this at the time because I knew you would have rejected any mothering in the beginning, and besides any good mother know not to let the favorite know that he is." She smiled.

Jasper lowered his head but there was a slight smile on his lips as he took in what Esme told him. There was a feeling of contentment flowing though him, a feeling he has had many time before since joining this family but this time it was different, calmer and deeper, he liked it as he acknowledge it. He shyly looked back up at Esme but now she was frowning at him. Oho, he swallowed, here it comes.

"You. Will. Not. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Understand?" she said fiercely but softly.

Jasper gulp and said, "Yes, ma'am." His Texas accent showed through when he couldn't control the emotions of his own making. She pulled him into her arms at that and literally hugged the stuffing out of him.


End file.
